Ash Like Snow
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "No importa el tiempo, o el lugar en que desees esconderte; no nos subestimes, Tetsuya…recuerda que al final siempre te encontraré." Slight-AU, Canon x Kuroko.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia(s): **

El FanFic será algo así como un Slight-AU; tendrá escenas relacionadas con el Basket, pero aparte de eso, la historia en sí no se fija en lo absoluto a lo que va el Anime/Manga.

Gran probabilidad de OCC según la historia vaya avanzando c:

Posible contenido violento; de ser que realmente abuse del mismo, el Raiting puede cambiar de T a M...cosa que no es del todo probable, pero es bueno el ir avisando c:

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad; la imagen de portada Tampoco nos pertenece, todo crédito hacia sus respectivos dueños c:**

* * *

**~Ash Like Snow~**

**Prólogo**

"_No importa el tiempo, o el lugar en que desees esconderte; no nos subestimes, Tetsuya…recuerda que al final siempre te encontraré."_

Estirando una mano, una sonrisa se vio decorando segundos después sus pálidas facciones al ver ese pequeño copo de nieve derretirse contra su piel. Se sentía feliz, creyendo que había en algo valido la pena salir ese día por la mañana a dar un paseo junto a su querida y pequeña mascota, Tetsuya #2; nombre que había adoptado gracias a los compañeros de clase de su mejor amigo.

Después de todo, la primera nevada de diciembre estaba cayendo.

Había sido mucho tiempo también desde la última vez que logró ser espectador de tan hermoso escenario: a pesar de que las flores de Sakura habían fallecido desde el final de la primavera, verlos cubiertos de nieve atraía cierta imagen que le relajaba un poco, su sonrisa siendo un poco más visible ahora que sus ojos caían sobre los pequeños niños que aprovechaban de la misma nieve para jugar.

Sus sonrisas habían atraído una cálida sensación a su pecho, sus ojos suavizándose completamente tras disfrutar las sonrisas y risas de los niños.

Un dulce ladrido se escuchó a sus costados, sacándole de todo pensamiento. El joven peli-azul volteó a ver a su mascota, percatándose que éste se estaba jalando de la correa ya que deseaba el poder correr hacia algún lado. Curioso, aflojó el agarre sobre la rojiza cuerda; Tetsuya #2 no desperdició la oportunidad, soltando la corrida mientras soltaba uno que otro sonido perruno ante la felicidad que sentía; felicidad que se podía ver más que reflejada en sus ojos.

Kuroko le siguió con la mirada; al final sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, formando una pequeña "o" ante la sorpresa que se había llevado.

Tetsuya #2 había corrido hasta casi la otra punta del parque para darle la bienvenida a ese pelirrojo que acababa de ingresar, éste mostrando una expresión llena de molestia al ver la marca de patas marcadas con nieve sobre la oscura tela de su pantalón. Kuroko pudo jurar que éste había soltado varias profanidades ante lo que la mascota había hecho, pero Tetsuya #2 no parecía en lo absoluto afectado por sus palabras, moviendo su pequeña cola mientras retomaba su camino hacia su dueño ahora estando aún costado del pelirrojo.

No fue mucho después cuando Kagami llegó hasta dónde Kuroko se encontraba, la molestia más que reflejada en su mirada; pero a pesar de ese sentimiento, la burlona sonrisa que venía decorando sus labios era contraria a todo lo demás.

-Realmente odio a esa bola de pelos.- gruñó, arqueando una ceja mientras mostraba una sonrisa un poco más abierta.

Kuroko no respondió al instante, agachándose estando ahora un poco a la altura de Tetsuya #2, volviendo a tomar posesión de la correa. Una vez amarrada alrededor de su muñeca volvió a ponerse de pie, encarando a su compañero. –No es bueno mentir, Kagami-kun.- rió casi por lo bajo, sonriendo. –Es imposible el odiar a esa hermosa creatura.

Por un momento deseó el no estar encarando al chico, ya que esa expresión que adornó su rostro le recordó a una escena del pasado: aquella vez en que Kuroko había llegado por primera vez a su departamento cargando a la bola de pelos en brazos y a pesar de que éste le había contado sobre su fobia hacia los perros, éste le seguía insistiendo que deberían de quedarse con la creatura; ahora nuevamente se preguntaba a sí mismo la razón por la cual había accedido.

La forma en que sus cejas ligeramente se habían fruncido hasta crear un puchero le recordaban demasiado a los ojos de la creatura…demonios, ¿acaso ahora veía al chico como un perro, y era por ello que le había aceptado?

Soltando un exasperante suspiro, respondió: -No arruines mi buen humor, pequeño bastardo.- reacomodando su mochila sobre su hombro le dedicó una mirada de lado al peli-celeste; éste le seguía mirando de la misma forma. –Odio el frío; joder, vámonos a casa.- no esperando a ver si el chico daría una respuesta comenzó a avanzar, creando cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

No había avanzado un gran tramo cuando se percató de que el chico realmente no le había seguido, deteniéndose en su camino mientras intentaba observar que era aquello que le impedía avanzar al chico por sobre su hombro. La escena tan sólo le causó fruncir aun más el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa bola de pelos?- dijo casi en grito, elevando su tonalidad de voz creyendo así que Kuroko le escucharía. El chico le dedicó una mirada, para que luego sus ojos volvieran a caer sobre Tetsuya #2 quien parecía negarse a ponerse de pie, gruñendo cada vez que su dueño jalaba de su correa para hacerle caminar.

-No quiere caminar.- dijo simple, y a pesar de la distancia que existía pudo claramente escuchar las maldiciones del pelirrojo.

-¡Cárgalo!- volvió a gritar, ésta vez la irritación más que obvia en su tonalidad de voz. –Estas mimando demasiado a ese pulgoso.

Girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda a Kagami, Kuroko sonrió.

Aunque todos esos apodos que el chico le tenía a su mascota sonaran completamente ofensivos, había veces en que realmente le causaban algo de gracia; claro, cosa que jamás iba a admitir frente al chico. No quería que luego éste lo tomara por costumbre y por ende su lenguaje empeorara aun más.

-Es hora de irnos…- dijo casi en suspiro, agachándose hasta poder tomar en manos a la pequeña creatura quien tan sólo soltó un pequeño quejido para luego volver a ladrar, sintiéndose más que feliz y sobre todo calientito al poder estar entre los brazos de su querido dueño.

Kuroko sonrió para sí, disfrutando del comportamiento de Tetsuya #2.

Y sin perder más tiempo, se encaminó a donde Kagami le estaba esperando. Apenas y había llegado a su costado éste comenzó otra vez a caminar, posando de un momento a otro su gran mano sobre los azulados cabellos de Kuroko, sorprendiéndole. Moviendo un poco su rostro, buscó con sus ojos aquella respuesta ante la pregunta silenciosa que se había creado dentro de la atmosfera.

Kagami no decía nada, salvo se limitó a revolver afectivamente los cabellos de Kuroko para luego volver a dejar caer su mano a su costado.

-Por favor,- lo suave de su voz le llamó la atención, observando de reojo al chico –no hagas eso sin dar después una explicación, luego pensaré que me estas acosando sexualmente, Kagami-kun.

Sus palabras realmente le habían llego, sintiendo que aquel afecto que por un momento había sentido se perdiera completamente hasta caer por el drenaje. ¿Realmente no podía ser amable sin que al final éste le cuestionara sus razones…o mejor dicho, que arruinara el momento con sus comentarios?

-¡Bastardo!- gruñó, volviendo a posar su mano sobre su cabeza pero ésta vez existía una gran diferencia ante sus acciones; no había cariño, sino era un agarre que estaba seguro que le causaría cierto dolor. La forma en que sus ojos ligeramente se habían cerrado fue una gran prueba de ello, sintiéndose ahora más que satisfecho al lograr su venganza.

Kuroko Tetsuya…incluso a veces se preguntaba si odiaba más al chico o a su mascota.

* * *

**N/A:**

A veces siento que mis supuestos "prólogos" realmente no son prologos...pero me ayudan a darle un comienzo a mis historias, así que con eso me conformo -w- Tras ser el inicio la Trama/Plot del FanFic no está para nada especifica o en sí no parece que exista una~...quizá después (si es que logro hacer un buen trabajo...) se de a entender c:

Espero poder hacer de esto un Long-Shot, y asfda, comentario estúpido: éste Fic está basado en BatMan xDD Hace poco fui a ver las tres películas con una amiga, y después de verlas se me ocurrió escribir esto...a pesar de que también aun no tenga del todo clara la idea en mi cabeza e.e;

Un último dato~. La pareja del Fic...no hay ._. Tengo planeado hacer que tenga cierto toque de romance entre todo el desastre que ocurrirá(?), pero honestamente no tengo idea de quienes serían los candidatos perfectos. Abriré una Poll en el perfil por si desean votar por su personaje favorito, pero igual por aquí me pueden dar a saber su opinión y hasta que la historia avance ya un poco más, podré decidir y les haría aviso entonces dé c:

Gracias por leer al igual que por su atención~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	2. Capítulo I

Las notas de autor serán dejadas hasta el final~. nwn (?)

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c: **

**Los lyrics que salen debajo del título tampoco nos pertenece, éstos siendo de la canción "Ash Like Snow" de "The Brilliand Green"; recomendaría escuchar esa canción, no sé...mientras escribo esto me encuentro escuchando esa canción~**

* * *

**~Ash Like Snow~**

_The sky is dyed red by the ebony darkness,  
In this transient moment as the snowing ashes fall_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Desde el lugar en que se encontraba podía escuchar todos los ruidos que su compañero creaba dentro de la cocina: el golpe del cristal contra la madera, o la tapa de una cacerola al golpear contra el metal, el sonido del cristal al ser fuertemente colocado contra la mesa o el chillante sonido de la tetera que claramente indicaba que el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta; demás sonidos también habían llegado a sus oídos, siendo pocos los únicos que se vio capaz de reconocer.

Aunque al mismo tiempo no era como si le estuviera prestando en mucha atención, sus manos moviéndose de arriba abajo mientras sostenían el pequeño y nuevo juguete que curiosamente Kagami tenía dentro de su maleta escolar, explicando después que uno de sus Senpai se lo había regalado tras acordarse de Tetsuya #2; Kuroko sabía que era una mentira.

Sabía que Kagami Taiga era un completo idiota con estilo al igual que demás cosas, pero aquello que más le atraía hacia el joven de rojiza cabellera era esa preocupación y cariño que sentía hacia los seres que realmente apreciaba; lo mostrara o no, Kuroko sabía que dicho sentimiento realmente existía en su corazón.

-¿Qué tanto estás pensando?- la fuerte voz del chico le sacó de todo pensamiento, al instante dejando sus manos caer sobre su regazo; Tetsuya #2 aprovechó esa oportunidad y lanzó una mordida contra la pequeña pelotita de baloncesto, saliendo después de la habitación tras haber a completado su misión. –Jamás había visto al pulgoso estar parado sobre dos patas…- hizo una pausa, soltando un pequeño bufido. –Sería tan bien recibido en el circo.

Kuroko miró de reojo a su compañero, su vista luego cayendo a sus manos para percatarse ahora de que la creatura se había salido con las suyas. Una pequeña sonrisa se vio decorando sus labios. Girando un poco su cuerpo dejó sus codos caer contra la mesa, usando sus manos como apoyo a su cabeza y encaró directamente al chico.

-Estaba pensando en que Kagami-kun realmente puede llegar a ser un completo idiota.

El chico tan sólo le miró, su mano cerrándose en puño sobre la agarradera de la taza de café que segundos antes había tomado posesión dé. Meneando ligeramente la cabeza decidió por no responder, dándole un largo trago a la caliente bebida.

Kuroko no hizo otra cosa salvo observarle, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Toma el café mientras sigue caliente.- comentó, su tonalidad de voz saliendo con cierta molestia.

-Yo no—

Kagami le interrumpió, señalando la bebida. –Es de vainilla.

Eso pareció al instante reconsiderar la oferta, tomando el embase dentro de sus dos manos. –Gracias por la bebida.- dijo, posicionando una punta del embase contra sus labios y tomó del famoso liquido de vainilla que Kagami le había preparado.

Estaba deliciosa; eso era todo lo que podía pensar al respecto.

A pesar de que ésta aun seguía muy caliente, volvió a tomar un trago más. Disfrutaba de esa cálida sensación que creaba en su pecho, ayudando a que el frio que había dominado su cuerpo después de esa caminata fuera desapareciendo completamente. Un trago más y volvió a colocar la tasa sobre la mesita de madera. Una pequeña risa burlona llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos al instante se vieron clavados sobre el pelirrojo, quién tenía embozada una de sus populares sonrisas de lado.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- comentó orgulloso, éste volviendo a tomar un trago de su café estilo americano.

El peli-celeste tan sólo asintió ante esa confesión. –Sería feliz de poder probar otro de estos nuevamente algún día…

Esas palabras habían llamado un poco la atención de Kagami, éste arqueando confuso una ceja ante su repentina confesión. –Con éste maldito frío el café siempre es aceptable- hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada hacia alguna otra esquina de la habitación –si deseas yo—

Cuando estaba por articular esa oración, calló al instante, apretando sus labios en una fina línea. Kuroko un tanto curioso le observó, esperando a ver si éste terminaría con esa oración que dejó a la mitad. Kagami parecía como si se estuviera peleando con las palabras, no encontrando aquella que sería la perfecta para usar y así poder terminar con lo que había empezado. Al final se encontró soltando un largo y exasperante suspiro, pasando frustrado sus dos manos sobre su rojiza cabellera, sacudiéndola.

-¡Joder!- exclamó, dejando de manera aflojerada caer un codo contra la mesa mientras que su mejilla descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. –Hay veces en que me pregunto cómo diablos le haces para decir cosas tan…vergonzosas con una expresión tranquila…- comentó casi en murmuro, mirando de reojo al chico.

Casi por una fracción de segundo Kagami pudo notar que los ojos del chico se habían suavizado, mostrando una expresión llena de felicidad que nunca antes había visto; a pesar de los casi dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos aun no se lograba del todo acostumbrar a la monótona expresión que el chico siempre mostraba ante todo, disfrutando esos cortos segundos en que podía ser espectador de un simple y ligero cambio en sus facciones.

-Años de experiencia.- dijo simple, y volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida.

Kagami no pareció del todo complacido por su respuesta, soltando una corta maldición bajo su aliento para después verse imitando la misma acción del chico.

-Claro, claro.- comentó con cierto aire sarcástico, volviendo a colocar la tasa en su lugar.

Después de ese corto intercambio de palabras ninguno de los dos jóvenes volvió a hablar, ambos disfrutando de ese silencio que se había creado dentro de la habitación. Kagami se había tirado sobre el suelo, descansando su cabeza contra sus brazos observando detalladamente el techo. Kuroko se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, ésta vez tomando una pose un tanto más relajada mientras estiraba debajo del _Kotatsu_.

-Oi, Kuroko.

Al final fue Kagami quién se encontró rompiendo el silencio, llamando la atención del peli-celeste. Éste no respondió, esperando a que el chico prosiguiera con aquello que tenía que decir; Kagami entendió al instante la razón de su silencio, de golpe volviendo a tomar asiento mientras que sus ojos buscaban curiosos a los inexpresivos del chico.

-Salgamos mañana.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa que habían causado sus palabras, pero tan pronto como la sorpresa había llegado, ésta desapareció.

-Me encantaría.- se encontró diciendo, asintiendo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Linne'-Malfoy: **Oh, ¿se entendió la trama? Wow. Aunque sea poco, me hace feliz saber que estoy de momento haciendo un buen trabajo (c:) La trama en sí creo que comenzará a desarrollarse a partir del siguiente capítulo, y yep, tendrá cosas acá de Crimen y esas ondas...solo que como será la primera vez que escriba de éste tema, espero poder hacer algo que sea digno de leer ;w; (?) Btw~, gracias por haber leído y comentado!

asfdad~

A pesar de que en el capítulo pasado comenté que no había exactamente pareja en especifico...siento como si desde el primer episodio existiera ya el Slight-Kagami x Kuroko y esas no habían sido mis intenciones xDD Pero está bien así, luego habrá demás show -3- Y ehm...había más cosas que quería decir, pero creo que las olvidé ._. Ando trabajando con un One-Shot pa'el cumpleaños de Taiga, así que ando toda asdnhsnj con mis pensamientos DD:!

Gracias por leer! c:

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


	3. Capítulo II

Y cómo prometido~(?), el capítulo está un poco más largo a los dos anteriores! nwn

Lo único que de momento se me ocurre por decir es~: ...se supone que debería de estar durmiendo ._.

Disfruten~(?) x3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

**Los lyrics que se usaron tampoco nos pertenecen, éstos siendo de la canción "You Got Game?" de "KIMERU"; canción que me encontré escuchando mientras escribía esto xDD**

* * *

**~Ash Like Snow~**

_Tomorrow will bring a new light, even to the places that my voice can't reach_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Quizá del todo no podía entender aquello que llevó a esas personas a transitar por las ya concurridas calles de Tokio bajo lo que de momento parecía como una pequeña tormenta de nieve, sus pálidos ojos observando el cómo ciudadanos cualquiera—ya sea parejas o familia, realmente no importaba—se pasaban de tienda en tienda, siempre saliendo con una gran bolsa en manos. Tenía más que claro el hecho de que muchos deseaban el poder contar con todo el material y regalos necesarios antes de que los festivos de diciembre llegaran inoportunamente a sus puertas, prefiriendo arriesgar su salud o la de su familia bajo esa tormenta.

E incluso, por más que hubiera deseado el permanecer en casa mientras tomaba de la deliciosa bebida que Kagami había agarrado la costumbre por prepararle, él no se encontraba siendo la excepción; salvo que la única diferencia que existía entre esas personas y él, siendo que éste se encontraba dentro de cuatro paredes sin salir a que su pálida piel se volviera todavía más pálida ante lo gélido que estaba el clima.

Sabía también que no faltaba mucho para que los festivos llegasen, notando que todos los lugares de comercio que había en la zona gritando con grandes letreros brillantes las ofertas del día, una de nadie podía desperdiciar ya que raramente podías encontrar ese tipo de objetos a tan precio económico. No era como si esos detalles le importaran, se decía a sí mismo mientras sorbía de la pajilla de su deliciosa malteada de vainilla, simplemente le resultaba un tanto entretenido el ver las expresiones llenas de apuro al querer terminar con todas las compras de diciembre y por ende marcharse a sus casas.

Pero algo que abiertamente podía llegar a admitir, era el hecho de que se sentía más que atraído ante la idea de comprar obsequios; una acción que a los largo de los años logró comprender que se hacía cuando querías agradecerle a esa persona que consideras especial en tu corazón por todo lo que te brindó a lo largo del año.

¿Sería capaz de aceptar un simple detalle?, se preguntó a sí mismo, regresando toda su atención a su compañero, un brillo que mostraba cierta incredulidad decorando sus ojos tras observar que el chico se encontraba devorando Non-Stop la gran cantidad de hamburguesas que había comprado. Su gran apetito nunca dejaba de asombrarle.

-Kagami-kun está comiendo más de lo normal.- comentó, observando de reojo el resto de hamburguesas que aún se encontraban sobre la charola que el restaurante le proporcionaba sus comerciantes; Kagami tenía una charola justo frente a su cuerpo, ésta otra quedando a un lado para después.

No fue mucho después de haber escuchado las palabras de Kuroko cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo en su carrera de comida, depositando un tanto bruscamente esa mitad de hamburguesa que le restaba por consumir y de una sola jalada, tragó el resto de comida que había quedado dentro de su boca.

-Y como siempre tú no has comido nada.- contraatacó, arqueando burlón una ceja.

Kuroko tan sólo sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Bien dicho.

Esperando uno que otro segundo a ver si el chico no diría más se detuvo en sus acciones; al final se dio cuenta de que éste no tenía nada más por decir, retomando su tarea de devorar el resto de la hamburguesa que había dejado a la mitad. Tomándola del mismo empaque le privó del plástico que aun rodeaba su comida, de un solo bocado metiendo el alimento a su boca para al final disponerse a mascarlo de una forma lenta y sin prisa.

Después de volver a tragar soltó un fuerte suspiro, dejando su espalda y todo su peso caer contra el respaldo de la silla del restaurante.

-Este maldito frío ya me tiene harto…- murmuró para sí, moviendo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás encarando la ventana del lugar, dejando así sus ojos perderse entre la gran multitud de personas que se encontraban hiendo y viniendo por las calles de la ciudad.

La forma tan lenta en que los copos de nieve caían al suelo le estresaba un poco, odiando sobretodo el hecho de que cuando uno llegaba a casa se encontraba completamente cubierto de esa molestia blanca; hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no soltar alguna maldición bajo su aliento, sus cejas frunciéndose con cierta molestia al ver a ese grupo de personas paradas en una esquina esperando la luz azul del semáforo para poder así cruzar hacia su siguiente destino.

-Me resulta agradable,- confesó después de haber permanecido varios segundos en silencio, llamando la atención del pelirrojo; éste tan sólo le miró de reojo, sintiendo una gran flojera ante el hecho de mover su cuerpo para poderle encarar –no son todos los años en que puedes pasar la primer nevada junto a una persona especial.

Y nuevamente, Kagami Taiga se encontraba dentro del gran dilema de no saber el cómo responder ante sus honestas palabras. A pesar de los años seguía odiando la forma tan fácil y deliberada en que podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas con la misma estoica mirada, ahora preguntándose a sí mismo si sería algo de admirar o una estupidez más.

Por cierto tiempo ignoró sus palabras, sus ojos más que clavados en algún punto fijo en las calles queriendo así no encontrarse con esos azulados ojos; la situación en la que se encontraba eso solo le atraería un gran problema, prefiriendo desviar su atención sin tener que verse en la necesidad de encarar al chico.

-Deja de decir estupideces.- gruñó.

Kuroko volvió a tomar posesión de su fría bebida, posicionando la pequeña pajilla sobre sus labios y sorbió; el hueco sonido que la pajilla había creado tras no haber jalado nada de líquido llegó a sus oídos, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente de manera un tanto infantil. Las malteadas que vendían en el lugar eran unas que realmente amaba, odiando ahora el hecho de que ésta se hubiera acabado sin que se diera cuenta.

Volviendo a colocar el embase vacío sobre la mesa encaró al pelirrojo; no le había sorprendido en mucho el que éste siguiera con su vista perdida en la ventana.

-Últimamente he notado que Kagami-kun no sabe diferenciar las cosas estúpidas de mis sentimientos.

La forma tan llena de sentimientos en que había dicho toda esa oración fue una cosa que realmente le había sacado de todo transe a Kagami, éste al instante reincorporándose sobre su asiento mientras veía a Kuroko como si a éste le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿Iban enserio sus palabras?, su mente gritó, éste mirándole ahora con una expresión tan llena de incredulidad la cual el peli-celeste por un momento casi se suelta riendo.

Pero fue después que, ante la forma tan torpe en que Kagami se encontraba abriendo y cerrando la boca como si intentara el poder decir algo, lo que causó que una suave risa escapara de sus labios.

-Realmente no esperaba esta reacción.- aclarando su garganta, prosiguió: -Lo siento, no debí de haber bromeado con algo así.

Mirándole con cierta molestia, sus carmesí ojos se clavaron sobre esos azul-pálido que realmente parecían sentir algo de pena tras haber realizado una broma la cual podía considerarse en su mente como una de mal gusto; al final se encontró soltando un largo y un tanto exasperante suspiro, pasando cansadamente una mano por sobre sus cortos y rojizos cabellos.

-No hay necesidad de disculparte…- hizo una pausa, rascando su mejilla con cierto nerviosismos. –Sólo que hazme ya el maldito favor de no decir ese tipo de cosas así de la nada…es frustrante el no saber cómo reaccionar.

Mientras iba articulando las palabras su tonalidad de voz se fue haciendo cada vez más tenue, la oración saliendo más como un murmullo que un simple comentario. El restaurante de comida rápida al que habían llegado, sorpresivamente, no estaba tan lleno de ruido, sus palabras llegando clara y perfectamente a los oídos de Kuroko.

Se había decidido: saldría por las calles de Tokio en busca de aquel detalle perfecto que le podría entregar a Kagami.

-Gracias…- murmuró para sí, su expresión suavizándose completamente mientras que ahora nuevamente se encontraba siendo espectador de un Kagami ligeramente sonrojado atragantándose de golpe con el resto de las hamburguesas que había dejado para después.

Quitando toda su atención del chico volteó a ver su pequeño bolso que descansaba sobre su regazo, abriéndolo en silencio buscando su billetera; la abrió, examinando la cantidad de dinero con la que de momento contaba y una pequeña sonrisa se vio después pintada sobre sus labios. Contaba con la cantidad suficiente para poder comprar aquel detalle especial. Volviendo a guardar todo se puso de pie, llamando la atención del chico quien se había quedado a la mitad de mascar otro gran pedazo de pan con carne.

-¿hm?- refunfuñó, mirando de reojo al chico.

Kuroko le ignoró, acomodando correctamente su rojiza bufanda alrededor de su cuello y su maletín por sobre su pecho, sintiendo ahora un peso extra junto a su cintura. Dando uno que otro paso hasta quedar a un costado del pelirrojo, se detuvo, diciendo: -Recordé que debía de hacer una cosas.- semi-mintió, haciendo ahora una acción fingida de observar el pequeño reloj que adornaba su muñeca. –No tardaré; nos vemos en casa.

Y sin esperar algún tipo de comentario por parte de Kagami salió del restaurante a un paso casi acelerado, en su pecho ahora creándose esa pequeña sensación de culpa tras haber abandonado a esa persona que un día atrás le había invitado a salir. Aunque la forma en que esas palabras habían sido acomodadas no era exactamente la correcta ante el doble sentido que creaban, esa era la mera verdad.

Metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado de la zona comercial quedando ahora muy cerca de la zona en que las casa comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. Realmente odiaba esos momentos en que se distraía, quedando completamente metido en pensamiento ignorando al mundo que había a su alrededor; esa había sido una mala costumbre que ganó a lo largo de los años, ahora no viéndose capaz de dejar de hacerla.

Suspirando, giró sobre sus pies; sus ojos se posaron sobre el blanco camino que había estado recorriendo, las marcas que habían creado sus zapatos contra la nieve pareciendo todavía más que frescas a pesar de la gran cantidad de nieve que se encontraba cayendo sobre la ciudad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo caminó?, se preguntó a sí mismo, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro expresando el sentimiento negativo que sentía contra sí mismo ante lo torpe que había sido.

Y sin desperdiciar un momento más, volvió a retomar su camino ahora devuelta hacia la zona comercial.

Cuando observó la hora dentro del restaurante logró darse cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a caer, ocultándose detrás de las grandes montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. Si quería regresar a su casa temprano debía de apurarse, no queriendo al final crear una preocupación más en Kagami—aparte de que también, sería una preocupación más que innecesaria.

No tardó mucho en volver a estar rodeado de una gran masa de personas, éstas pareciendo ahora más que apuradas por terminar las compras del día y llegar a casa. Recordaba que había japoneses que tenían la piel pálida como él, ahora siendo espectador de la diferente tonalidad de piel de esas personas que pasaban muy cerca de su campo visual. Siguiendo su camino, ignoró a la mayoría de personas que también en las calles se encontraban vendiendo algún tipo de manufactura o simplemente querían hacer propaganda a sus propias tiendas.

Aunque en sí él realmente no lo llamaría ignorar, percatándose de que esas personas se encontraban hablándole a los demás ciudadanos que caminaban cerca de él, ellos siendo los que al final ignoraban completamente su presencia.

_BEEP BEEP_

Un extraño temblor que sintió contra su pierna le llamó la atención, quedando parado entre la masa de gente no importándole en mucho si obstruía o no el paso. Metiendo una mano dentro del bolsillo de su oscuro pantalón sacó el pequeño móvil que no hacía mucho Kagami le había regalado, recordando vívidamente la conversación—o mejor dicho plática no muy civilizada—que había sostenido con el pelirrojo ante su extraña petición de cargar con ese aparato electrónico. Jamás se había visto dentro de la necesidad de comprar uno, las palabras de Kagami aun reproduciéndose en su cabeza.

_No me importa si lo quieres o no; a veces realmente me saca de quicio el no poder saber el dónde rayos te metes…_; sino mal recordaba algo así habían sido sus palabras, segundos después abriendo casi de golpe el pequeño móvil azul. La pequeña pantalla se encontraba brillando, mostrando un pequeño icono de un sobre. Apretando el botón de en medio, abrió el recado; no importaba las veces en que deseara dejar su misma estoica expresión cuando se encontraba rodeado de gente desconocida, las palabras de ese chico siempre lograban suavizar su expresión.

_Hoy haré la cena; no jodas al final diciendo que no comerás, así que espero ver tu trasero sobre la silla a la hora de siempre, bastardo._

Su forma tan linda y civilizada en que decía las cosas jamás dejaba de asombrarle.

Cerrando su móvil, Kuroko se dispuso a nuevamente guardarlo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón; curiosamente—o podía admitir que le había extrañado un poco—una persona chocó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole tirar el azulado móvil sobre la blanca nieve. La persona al instante se disculpo, su voz un tanto chillona y arrepentida pidiéndole una infinidad de veces que lo sentía. Kuroko tan sólo asintió, murmurando un pequeño "No hay problema" y sin dedicarle una examinadora mirada al sujeto, salió del lugar.

No le había dado en mucha importancia, recordando que cuando uno se encontraba transitando entre calles así de concurridas gente tendía a chocar contra los demás, causando ese tipo de inocentes accidentes; no había ocurrido nada mayor, no entendiendo en mucho la razón por la cual esa persona no dejó de disculparse una gran infinidad de veces con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Había personas que solo existían para asombrar a los demás, pensó con cierto aire de incredulidad y quizá también, curiosidad.

El tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido, Kuroko percatándose de lo tarde que se le había hecho hasta el momento en que salió de la última tienda y ahora sí con una bolsa en manos, sus ojos perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Dedicándole una rápida mirada a su reloj notó que no faltaba mucho para la hora en que Kagami le había, por así decirlo, obligado a estar de vuelta en la casa, el peli-celeste soltando un corto gruñido con la garganta ante esa distancia que existía entre la zona comercial y la casa del pelirrojo.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí quejándose en pensamiento, siendo más que consciente de que eso no le ayudaría en nada en el momento de enfrentar las distintas profanidades que podían existir dentro del lenguaje de Kagami cuando éste se encontraba realmente molesto. No faltaba mucho para el supuesto festivo, queriendo en parte el poder llevar la fiesta en paz con su compañero.

Y sin más preámbulos, hizo su camino a un paso un tanto acelerado devuelta a ese lugar el cual al paso de los años, había aprendido a poder llamar como su _hogar_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Y pues...ahí terminó éste segundo capítulo del Fanfic c: Creo que nuevamente no hubo en mucha acción, pero si mi planeación no me falla, a partir del siguiente capítulo todo lo bueno dará inicio nwn Juraría que es un poco obvio a dónde quiero ir con esas palabras...e incluso mi estúpida persona ya quiere ponerse a escribir su continuación ._.

Bueno, respondiendo reviews~(creen que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? Para saber si seguir haciéndolo o no; a mi me resulta entretenido x3)

**Lacey: **La mayoría de sus preguntas creo que se responderán a lo largo de que la historia vaya avanzando ._. Bien podría escribirle todo aquí~, pero siento que eso simplemente arruinarían todas las próximas sorpresas(?) ewe

PD: Juraría que "Canon" se le llama a un personaje de la serie original; usé eso ya que no tengo la pareja definida, y para no poder "¿? x Kuroko", le dejé así...espero y esto explique un poco su duda? D:

**Himiko Uzumaki: **Yup...mientras escribía esto me di cuenta de que me resultaría imposible quitar esa pequeña escencia que había creado sobre el Kagami x Kuroko ;-; Pero, siento que está quedando bien, no tan fluffy (?) c:

**Linne-'Malfoy: **Me esforzaré por que la tématica de Crimen quede bien con el Fic, se lo prometo! DD/: (?)

**Noki: **Gracias por su comentario c:

**Akari-Cross: **Diría que su impresión está en lo correcto e.e La KnS tiene su parte importante en todo este show, sino, como dice, no habría trama DD: Gracias por leer, btw~ c:

Y cómo había dicho en la parte de arriba~...se supone que debería de estar durmiendo ._. Lol~! Ayer lunes regresé a la escuela, razón creo que por la cual no me había puesto a escribir nada tras estar ocupada con tramites de la maldita escuela...Y ahora, en lugar de hacer la maldita tarea de Historia del Arte, escribía esto xD

Espero y haya resultado en algo de su agrado c:

Gracias por leer~! x3

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	4. Capítulo III

Me gustaría disculparme, antes que nada~. No tengo cuenta de los días que tardé ésta vez para actualizar el episodio, pero he caído en cuenta que desde que entré a la escuela vengo actualizando a lo mucho un fic al mes...casi-casi ya DD: Y eso no me agrada en mucho, pero los malditos Writer's Block ;-;

El episodio en sí llevaba ya más de una semana en mi cabeza...y de hecho el final lo escribí a mano mientras estaba en Cálculo...clase a la cual no le presté absolutamente nada de atención y al final me pegué todo un tiro intentanto comprender que rayos era una función :c adfafa, mi idiotez, lol.

Seguiré con mi palabrería hasta el final c:

Espero y les guste~(?) (me emocioné cuando lo escribía...honestamente...)

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad.**

**Los lyrics que se usaron tampoco nos pertenecen, estos siendo de la canción "Yume no Tsuzuki he" de "SURFACE" c: Honestamente, esa es una de mis canciones favoritas! nwn**

**ADVERTENCIA: Antes que nada...quizá encuentren ahora sí una exagerada cantidad de errores ortográficos ._. Estoy escribiendo esto desde un ordenador de mi escuela, y la maldita PC no cuenta con un procesador de palabras! QAQ ¿!Qué clase de computadora no tiene Word?! ...realmente sufrí ._.**

* * *

**~Ash Like Snow~**

_Though I've always acted cheerful, my smile is undercut with loneliness._  
_And I wonder how I am really feeling inside._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

-Días así son de lo mejor...

Su voz había salido casi como un ligero suspiro, llamando su atención. Sus ojos se vieron posados sobre esos rosados que parecían más que perdidos sobre el campo de nieve, una pequeña sonrisa decorando sus labios. A pesar de que se encontraban a tan tempranas horas de la mañana sentados sobre el pórtico de la casa, observando el cómo los copos de nieve caían hasta cubrir sus cuerpos, no parecía haber problema alguno; las palabras de Momoi eran ciertas, días así eran agradables.

-¿No lo crees, Tetsu-kun?

No sabiendo exactamente el cómo responder se limitó a asentir, retirando su atención de la chica para dejarla perderse por ahí ante ese hermoso paisaje que se podía admirar desde la entrada de su casa. Sonrió.

-La navidad se está acercando...- dijo de un momento a otro, el vago recuerdo de lo que había hecho días atrás llegando a su mente. Podía admitir que le había resultado en algo cómico, la molesta expresión de Kagami cuando no había regresado a casa según la hora acordada; la discusión que le había seguido del cómo el pelirrojo tendía a tratarle como un niño de primaria no fue del todo interesante, las mismas palabras a las que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Momoi, saliendo de todo transe.

La sonrisa que se vio embozada en sus labios fue una más grande a la anterior, mostrando la típica energía que una chica de preparatoria tendía a mostrar cuando se encontraba más que emocionada. Sus ojos se vieron clavados en él, brillando con ese toque de inocencia que podía admitir, le llamaba la atención.

-¿Está bien si vengo en la noche para darle un regalo a Tetsu-kun?- preguntó; Kuroko se sorprendió un poco al ver que la chica se encontraba usando una que otra formalidad, estando ya más que acostumbrado a su forma hiperactiva de hacer las cosas sin pedir permiso o siquiera pensar qué sucedería después. – ¡Quisiera regalarle algo a Tetsu-kun!

¿Cómo podría negarle algo tan simple a tan implorante mirada?

Meneando un poco la cabeza, su sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios. Moviendo su brazo, se encontró posando una mano por sobre la cabeza de Momoi, revolviendo sus rosados cabellos. El gesto pareció haber alterado de alguna forma a la menor, ésta mostrando de un momento a otro un fuerte sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos se desviaron, mostrando ahora una expresión la cuál en ojos de cualquier otra persona, parecería en algo tierna.

-Dudo que a Kagami-kun le importe.

No estaba del todo seguro si sería esa la respuesta que Momoi deseaba escuchar, pero tras ver nuevamente una sonrisa en sus labios, creyó que era suficiente. Momoi se soltó del gesto amable de Kuroko, lanzándose ahora en sus brazos: le abrazó por la cintura, sosteniéndole en un fuerte agarre mientras apegada una mejilla contra el torso del peli-celeste.

La repentina acción de la chica le había sobresaltado un poco, no viéndose capaz de reaccionar a tiempo dejando que la chica tuviera su camino.

Después de esa acción, ninguno de dos se movió de lugar.

Kuroko había dejado su cuerpo caer un poco hacia atrás, usando sus manos como apoyo para no perder equilibrio y caer directamente al piso; Momoi no hablaba, lo único que él podía sentir siendo el bajar y elevar de su pecho contra su torso. Y de no ser por los incoherentes balbuceos que la peli-rosa saltaba de en vez en cuando, Kuroko hubiera jurado que la chica se había dormido sobre él, acción que honestamente podría considerar en algo incomoda.

-¿Momoi...?- le llamó un tanto inseguro, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño "¿hm?". -¿No tenías trabajo de medio tiempo al cual asistir?

Esas palabras parecieron haberle llegado a la chica como un golpe directo a la cara, soltando su agarre sobre el cuerpo del peli-celeste casi al instante, sentándose de golpe. Ante la forma en que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos Kuroko al instante entendió que la chica se había olvidado de algo tan importante como eso. Suprimiendo un suspiro, frunció un poco las cejas intentando hacer el papel perfecto de un adulto regañando a un menor.

-Eso no está bien, Momoi.

Había logrado su cometido, el pucheroso rostro de Momoi siendo perfecto para su papel.

-Es mejor estar junto a Tetsu-kun...- murmuró pucherosa, sus largos dedos jugando con la manga de su verdosa chamarra. –Luego podría conseguir un trabajo mejor...

Kuroko, reincorporándose en su lugar, comentó: –Esa no es una forma muy madura de pensar.

No encontrando respuesta alguna, se limitó a soltar un largo y triste suspiro.

-Creí que Tetsu-kun se había olvidado de algo así...

Kuroko no entendió en mucho la razón por la cual ella creía tal cosa; ¿acaso debía dé? No era como si ese dato fuese en mucho importante, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco le resultaba insignificante.

-No querrás llegar tarde.- dijo después de uno que otro segundo de silencio, comenzando a ponerse de pie; pero poco antes de poder estar sobre sus dos pies, dos manos entrelazándose con la suya le detuvieron a medio camino, sus ojos cayendo sobre esos llorosos de la chica.

Abriendo la boca para preguntar la razón por la cual había hecho eso, al final se vio interrumpido por su chillona tonalidad de voz.

-¿Sí podré venir ésta noche, verdad?

La forma en que se había expresado le había tomado por desapercibido, no entendiendo ahora en mucho la razón por la cual Momoi se encontraba preguntándole aquello cuando él había accedido desde tiempo atrás.

-Si lo dices por Kagami-kun...- se perdió a media palabra, desviándose en su tramo de pensamiento. –Siempre serás bienvenida, Momoi.

Esas palabras habían sido más que suficientes para hacer su corazón palpitar, un sonrojo muy similar al anterior pintando sus mejillas.

Embozando una última sonrisa, exclamó: – ¡Estoy segura de que hoy será una gran noche!

Kuroko tan sólo sonrió. Incluso él lo deseaba, el poder pasar una feliz navidad junto a esa persona que tanto había llegado a querer al paso del tiempo.

:-:-:

Las horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Por instantes sentía que no hacía mucho desde que Momoi se fue, momentos después percatándose de que no faltaba mucho para que las fuertes campanadas de la iglesia que se encontraba al centro de la ciudad comenzaran a resonar alrededor de toda la zona, anunciando la llegada de la víspera de navidad.

Y sorpresivamente, Kagami todavía seguía sin aparecer.

Desde el momento en que se había despertado no supo nada del chico: ningún recado en la mesa, algún mensaje que indicara que estaría fuera todo el día. Quizá sus palabras sonaban en algo caprichosas en sus pensamientos, no pudiendo evitar el sentirse en algo molesto tras haber quedado abandonado todo el día en fechas tan importantes. Pero sabía bien que él no tenía derecho a quejarse de esa forma, a su vez-en parte-estando en algo ya acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

Pero a pesar de que dijera eso y pensara aquello—puras contradicciones—a lo mucho por ese día, deseaba el poder ser feliz.

Tomando asiento sobre su cama, escuchó el sonido del crujir del sofá ante la forma en que todo su peso recayó en una sola zona, creando algo de ruido dentro de la silenciosa habitación. Sus azulados ojos se perdieron en aquella cajita colorada que había medio ocultado bajo una prenda, el rojizo moño brillando bajo la luz del foco. ¿Sería bien aceptado?, y a pesar de la gran cantidad de veces que con anterioridad se lo había cuestionado, nuevamente se encontraba retomando la vieja rutina.

Era la primera vez que daba un regalo de navidad, tenía todo el derecho de dudar sobre los sentimientos que un bestia como el pelirrojo podría tener ante una muestra de afecto tan cliché como—

-¡Kuroko!

Hablando del rey de roma, pensó con ironía; a la próxima vez que deseé convocar a Kagami, pensará mal de él.

No queriendo forzar su voz en gritar el dónde se encontraba se puso de pie, volviendo a ponerse sus azuladas pantuflas y salió de la habitación. Asomando su cabeza entre el pasillo principal y las demás partes de la casa logró escuchar una gran conmoción que venía directamente desde la cocina, entendiendo ahí que Kagami estaba en ese lugar. Cerrando su puerta a sus espaldas, se encaminó a dónde el pelirrojo quizá le estaba esperando.

Después de uno que otro segundo llegó a su destino, encontrándose con la ancha espalda del pelirrojo—pelirrojo quién parecía más que molesto tras encontrarse aventando las bolsas contra el suelo en lugar de colocarlas sobre la mesa o sobre algún estante.

Kuroko, un tanto confundido, se encontró arqueando una ceja ante la brusquedad de sus acciones.

-Quizá no sea humano,- comenzó diciendo, observando el cómo se tensaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo tras percatarse de que Kuroko estaba a sus espaldas –pero tampoco es bueno maltratar así los alimentos, Kagami-kun.

Una vez el peli-celeste terminó de articular su oración Kagami volteó su cuerpo, su ceño más que fruncido mientras mostraba una pequeña y desquiciante sonrisa.

-Bastardo…- su tonalidad de voz era un tanto furiosa, o quizá su expresión ayudaba entender mejor lo que se encontraba sintiendo ante todo ese enojo que estaba expresando. Kuroko no dijo nada.

Ante su silencio, Kagami pareció explotar. Depositando otra bolsa sobre el suelo (pero esta vez teniendo un poco más de cuidado, Kuroko observó) se encaminó a dónde el chico se encontraba parado. Una vez la distancia se vio más que acortada Kagami posó su gran mano sobre los pálidos cabellos de Kuroko, apretando el agarre; la estoica expresión que tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver seguía plasmada en su rostro, haciéndole entender que no se encontraba haciendo del todo un buen trabajo tras no haber infligido en algo de dolor.

-No entiendo el porqué Kagami-kun está molesto…- comentó, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente.

Kagami gruñó. -¿Qué acaso nunca revisas el maldito móvil?- exclamó, bajando considerablemente la altura de su cabeza hasta quedar a uno que otro centímetro de distancia del de Kuroko. Éste pareció más que indiferente ante la proximidad.

-…- en la mente de Kuroko, esa respuesta era simple y obvia. No. Nunca le prestaba atención a ese aparato electrónico salvo estuviera fuera de casa o Kagami lo hubiera forzosamente introducido en alguna bolsa que sus prendas tuvieran.

De estar en casa…no, simplemente no veía la necesidad dé.

-No.- comentó con honestidad. –De haberlo necesitado Kagami-kun—

-¿Sabes qué?- le interrumpió, soltando un exasperante suspiro mientras soltaba todo agarre sobre la cabeza del chico. –Olvídalo; fue estúpido el haber llegado así.

Si no mal lo recordaba, cuando él y Momoi se encontraban charlando el tema principal era la navidad, jamás pensando que ese día podría también ser considerado como el día de las sorpresas. No recordaba la última vez que Kagami cambió el tema de una discusión sabiendo perfectamente que el chico a veces disfrutaba el soltar peleas simplemente por entretenimiento; ya sea que la razón de la pelea fuera estúpida o porque su pésimo humor le llevó a iniciar una, realmente lo desconocía.

Pero no queriendo profundizar más en el asuntó, imitó su acción de soltar un suspiro.

-Sí.- comentó bajo su aliento, su expresión un tanto más relajada posada sobre su compañero. –Demasiado estúpido, podría decir.

Ese tipo de respuesta no era una la cual realmente deseaba escuchar, pero había sido más que suficiente para atraer a sus labios una sarcástica sonrisa. -¿Quieres seguir?- mofó, arqueando burlón una ceja. –Tengo un gran repertorio de insultos esperando por ser soltados, maldito Kuroko.

Y así de fácil, todo regresaba a la normalidad.

La supuesta discusión había quedando más que olvidada en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, ambos volviendo a una convivencia normal; ahora los dos encontrándose preparando eso lo cual familias llamarían por un banquete navideño, siendo Kagami quien hiciera casi todo teniendo a Kuroko como ayudante. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente de las escasas habilidades culinarios del chico, la estoica expresión mientras decía "-sé cocinar huevos cocidos-"más que impregnada en sus recuerdos.

El tiempo nuevamente se encontraba transcurriendo realmente rápido, cuando todo había terminado ambos percatándose de que pasaba ya de las once de la noche. ¿Realmente se la habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y media dentro de un solo lugar?, el pensamiento pasaba por la mente de ambos chicos, sintiendo cierta incredulidad al igual que asombro.

-Esto salió mejor de lo que creía…- murmuró el pelirrojo, observando en aire de asombro la recién adornada mesa.

Distintos alimentos la llenaban, hiendo desde simple verdura hasta el platillo más complicado; aunque en sí ninguno de dos se veía en algo afectados por eso, sabiendo que lo más importante no era la comida, sino _otra _cosa.

-Sería mejor el limpiar un poco…

Kagami le volteó a ver. En el momento en que sus ojos se vieron posados sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Kuroko, una fuerte carcajada escapó de sus labios, no viéndose en mucho capaz de suprimir aquella fuerte tentación que le había llegado. Cuando escuchó la palabra 'limpiar' por un momento hubiera jurado que se refería al lugar, no a sus prendas de vestir; después de todo, Kuroko se encontraba manchado de distintas cremas que habían usado para decorar alguno que otro alimento, siendo esa mancha que adornaba su mejilla la que más llamaba su atención.

Acercándose un poco al chico pasó su pulgar por sobre la sucia mejilla del chico, limpiando parte de la mancha mientras que en el proceso ensuciaba su mano. Y no fue mucho después, cuando ese dedo se encontró dentro de su boca, su lengua limpiando todo trazo de… ¿vainilla? Vaya, la ironía.

Una vez terminó de saborear la crema volvió a fijar su atención en su compañero, percatándose de ese ligero y poco notorio sonrojo que había de un momento a otro aparecido en sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora?, pensó para sí, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Todo bien, Kuroko?

El chico no respondió, asintiendo levemente la cabeza.

Kagami, a pesar de no estar del todo convencido por sus palabras, imitó su acción y prefirió pasar por alto el tema.

-Me iré a cambiar…- Kuroko se encontró diciendo momentos después, su tonalidad de voz saliendo más suave de lo normal. Kagami, no en mucho afectado ante ese repentino cambio de actitud, realizó un corto ademán con la mano incitándole por seguir con lo que quería hacer; el peli-celeste más que complacido se marchó de la cocina, regresando a paso un tanto apresurado a su habitación.

Desde el momento en que se había introducido a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse de prendas, todo pensamiento seguía en aquella escena, reproduciéndose una tras otra y otra vez más. Se había transformado en un desquiciante ciclo el cual lentamente comenzaba a colmarle un poco; pero claro, sabía que esas palabras no eran otra cosa salvo una excusa más de su parte.

No fue mucho después cuando se encontró soltando un largo suspiro, apegando su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

Sus prendas ya habían sido completamente reemplazadas, ahora vistiendo de algo casual pero a su vez no tan casual; sus muy comunes pantalones holgados estaban, lo único a lo cual se le podría considerar en algo formar siendo la oscura polera con una camisola del mismo color sobre encimada. ¿Qué le había llevado a vestir diferente a los normal?, la única excusa que tenía siendo la fiebre de las fiestas.

Algo muy patético, pero quizá cierto.

En el momento en que estuvo por salir de la habitación el sonido muy similar al de una alarma llegó a sus oídos. Su atención de un momento a otro cambió de lugar, sus ojos buscando aquello que había realizado el sonido. No fue mucho después que encontró su móvil azul, la pequeña pantalla prendiéndose y apagándose sucesivamente. Considerando la idea de tomarlo y leer el mensaje que había llegado o dejarlo para después llegó a su mente, al final decidiendo por perder un poco más de tiempo.

Cambiando su rumbo, a pasos lentos y relajados se encaminó al buró más cercano de su cama y tomó el celular en un fuerte agarre. La pantalla indicaba el que había varios mensajes perdidos, curioso arqueando una ceja.

Quizá era por eso que Kagami había llegado enojado, consideró la posibilidad, sus dedos apretando el tablero del móvil mientras sus ojos se paseaban por sobre cada título de mensajes. La mayoría decía que pertenecían al pelirrojo, siendo otros dos los que habían llamado su atención. Uno pertenecía a Momoi, mientras que el otro se trataba de un número desconocido.

Abriendo el mensaje de la peli-rosada, leyó en voz alta: -Voy en camino…- el mensaje en sí había sido escrito con varios iconos animados y en forma de exclamación; no, simplemente no leería el mensaje tal y como había sido escrito. El simple pensamiento de imitar la chillona voz de Momoi atraía cierto dolor a sus oídos, creyendo a su vez que mutilaría su garganta de tan sólo realizar un único intento.

Regresando al menú principal, el marcador mostraba reluciente el mensaje desconocido. No la pensó en mucho, su dedo pulgar apretando el botón de en medio por ende abriendo en grande el mensaje.

En la pequeña fracción de segundo que tardó en apretar el botón el timbre la casa resonó entre las paredes de su silenciosa habitación, llamado su atención. El timbre sonó una vez, luego otra y una tercera más hasta dejar el eco dentro del lugar. En el fondo pudo escuchar el cómo Kagami gritaba un fuerte "-¡Voy-", el sonido de varios platos de cristal chocar los unos contra los otros siguiéndole a sus palabras.

Mirando el reloj que adornaba su muñeca observó que la hora estaba ya próxima a marcar la media noche: la famosa navidad en sí. Ha de ser Momoi, pensó, volviendo a regresar su atención a lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el timbre le interrumpió.

Y fue entonces, cuando sus ojos mostraron emoción.

Quizá no del tipo de emoción que sería más que feliz de mostrar ante los demás, mostrándole al mundo que una persona que se mostraba neutral ante todo podía sonreír tan abiertamente como cualquier otro ser humano podía; no, ese tipo de emoción se había perdido cuando ese mensaje se vio más que procesado en su mente.

_"¿Acaso hemos terminado ya, Tetsuya?"_

Decía el mensaje en pequeñas y legibles letras, el negro grosor notándose demás ante la luminosidad de la pantalla.

¿Exactamente, qué estaba sucediendo?

-¡Kuroko!- la fuerte voz de Kagami al llamarle le sacó de su pequeño transe, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación. En el silencio que le siguió pudo escuchar los fuertes pasos del pelirrojo mientras éste hacia su camino a su habitación, sus ojos más que puestos en esa perilla que lentamente se encontraba siendo girada hasta dejar al intruso asomar su cabeza por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y su marco. –Te están buscando.- anunció de forma rápida y simple, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y desapareciendo en los pasillos de la casa.

En ese momento no pudo estar más que agradecido de haber sido dejado solo. Lo último que hubiera querido en esa noche, sería el mostrar la desquebrajada expresión que se creaba en su rostro tras perder su estoica máscara. Cerrando de golpe el móvil lo aventó contra su cama, su respiración saliendo ahora un tanto agitada como entrecortada. Volviendo a poner toda su atención en los sonidos que habitaban la casa, la fuerte voz de Kagami era aquello que nomás podía escuchar, indiferente charlando con ese supuesto invitado.

Sí, se trataba de Momoi; esas fueron las palabras que su mente usó como excusa, sintiendo el cómo lentamente recuperaba toda movilidad sobre su cuerpo hasta retomar todo control, regresando a sus facciones su neutral expresión. Si era Momoi, eso significaba que la hora de regalos…lo que significaba…

Simplemente sabía que no significaba algo bueno, el viejo pensamiento que días anteriores le estuvo consumiendo regresando a él mientras que su nueva preocupación desaparecía así como si nada. Girando su cuerpo un poco hacia la izquierda se encontró con otra mesita, esa misma que contaba con una oscura prenda y el regalo que había ocultado bajo ésta. Quitando la prenda, tomó posesión de la pequeña caja amarrilla que había escogido como envoltorio.

Por fin la fiesta ya podría comenzar.

-¡Kagami-kun!- exclamó una vez fuera de su habitación, sorpresivamente su tonalidad de voz saliendo un poco más fuerte a la normal.

Y a pesar de que como respuesta esperaba el escuchar su nombre ser llamado tanto por el pelirrojo como su animada compañera, el único sonido que obtuvo como respuesta siendo el eco de un arma de fuego tras ser disparada. Por más que deseara el pensar o mejor dicho, el engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que había confundido ese sonido con alguno otro que pudo haberse producido por las afueras en la calle, le era más que imposible el no distinguirlo.

Después de todo, ese sonido era uno que en el pasado siempre le estuvo cazando, ahora en el presente volviéndose a encontrar con aquello que tanto quiso el poder dejar atrás.

La distancia que se supone que existía entre su habitación y la puerta de la entrada pareció casi nula cuando se encontró frente a frente con un escenario que le había aterrado, dicho sentimiento viéndose más que reflejado en sus pálidos ojos azules. Realmente no importaba si mostraba en algo impotencia humana, no lo podía evitar. ¿Y cómo podría, cuando el cuerpo de esa persona que tanto apreciaba yacía tumbado ante sus pies, rodeado de fresca y carmesí sangre?

No había palabras para describir lo horrible que había sido para él.

-Es una lástima…- dijo una voz, mostrando completa indiferencia a pesar de lo que sucedía.

Pero Kuroko conocía esa voz; perfectamente, para su desgracia.

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a subir, siguiendo el camino de esos oscuros pantalones hasta encontrarse con una rojiza corbata, por ende terminando en el rostro de esa persona que no hacía otra cosa salvo sonreír, sus heterocromaticos ojos expresando cierta ingenuidad infantil.

-Realmente esperé el poder disfrutar éste juego, creyendo que Tetsuya podría darme un nuevo reto…- las palabras seguían saliendo, sus labios no dejando de moverse. –Pero lo único que puedo expresar al respecto, es mi desilusión.

El pelirrojo ya no sonreía, sus labios apretados en una fina línea mostrando su descontento.

Kuroko no sabía exactamente el cómo poder responder ante eso, toda palabra quedando más que atorada en su garganta. Aclarando forzosamente su garganta, intentó el poder reincorporarse, retomar su tranquila fachada.

-En primer lugar…- se encontró tragando saliva con cierta fuerza, esperando así no sentir más la sequedad en su voz. –Esto jamás fue un juego.

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron brillar ante sus palabras, abriéndose ligeramente mostrando su sorpresa.

-Veo que hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar- comentó casi para sí, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho; fue ante ese movimiento que Kuroko notó el arma que aun tenía en su mano derecha, sus dedos jugando burlonamente con el gatillo -, a pesar de que tu personalidad lo haya hecho.

No importaba si se encontraba sonriendo, la forma en que sus palabras habían salido traicionaban completamente a su lenguaje corporal; debía de estar sordo o ser un completo imbécil para no percatarse de la molestia reflejada en su tonalidad de voz. Quizá estaba en lo cierto sobre que había una que otra cosa que jamás iba a cambiar—por ejemplo, su lado terco que jamás se iba a quedar callado—, pero el tiempo siempre lograba milagros en las persona. Ahora apenas y podía mantenerse de pie mientras se encontraba bajo la famosa mirada penetrante de Akashi Seijuurou.

-No creo que ese sea el problema, ¿O sí, Akashi-kun?- dijo, a pesar de que la duda seguía consumiendo su mente.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada al instante, sus ojos calculadores jamás perdiendo de vista al peli-celeste.

-Tu personalidad no tiene en mucha importancia,- pausó, dejando un brazo caer a su costado mientras que ese que tenía en mano el arma de fuego era estirado, llenando ahora su campo visual mientras apuntaba al chico –pero sí tu habilidad, Tetsuya.

Aún con brazo alzado, Akashi se encaminó a lentos y peligrosos pasos hasta dónde Kuroko se encontraba petrificado. El cuerpo de Kagami había sido más que olvidado, los ojos del pelirrojo desviándose un poco para observar su más reciente trabajo, el sentimiento de asco más que reflejado en sus facciones. La distancia se vio acortada casi al instante, Akashi quedando justo a un lado de su compañero mientras éste posaba alrededor del cuello de Kuroko su brazo, sosteniéndole en un agarre que parecería un abrazo agradable en los ojos de cualquier otra persona; en los ojos de Kuroko, su acción solamente significaba problemas.

-Todos queremos ver nuevamente a nuestro sexto integrante…- las palabras salían con cierto toque amenazante: lentas, pronunciación exagerada y Kuroko podía jurar que lo estaba disfrutando. –Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou…- hizo otro movimiento con sus manos el cual Kuroko no pudo del todo entender, sus ojos más que abiertos mientras intentaba procesar a donde iba esa conversación.

Akashi, apegando su rostro un poco más al pálido oído del pequeño, suspiró: -…Daiki….

Golpe bajo; pensó, curiosamente sus labios arqueándose hasta formar una sonrisa llena de ironía. Ese simple nombre había sido suficiente para que perdiera control de todo su cuerpo, sus dedos soltando esa pequeña caja que con anterioridad había estado sosteniendo; ya sea que cayó al suelo de sangre o en algún otro punto, realmente lo ignoraba y sabía también, que ahora realmente ya no importaba.

-Se me estaba olvidando lo más importante.- dijo, dejando ahora caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroko, sus rojizos cabellos rozándose contra la mejilla del chico. –Feliz Navidad.

Fueron las últimas palabras que logró escuchar por parte de Akashi cuando sintió algo frío chocar contra un costado de su cuerpo, encajándose contra su piel. Un simple movimiento, una pequeña fracción de segundo le tomó para terminar con una segunda vida.

Y como siempre…todo salía de acuerdo a como Akashi lo había dicho. Después de todo, el _juego _había _terminado_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Me reí tan brutalmente y a lo estúpido cuando noté que había superado el largo del episodio anterior TwT Yup, muy tonto de mi parte, pero debía de ser estúpidamente feliz por un momento ya que escribí algo tan largo en la escuela lml! xDD

:okno:

Pues...quizá haya una que otra persona que disfrute el final, ya que sé que no a muchos le agrada Kagami~, pero que va, realmente me emocioné cuando escribía esa escena y mi Senpai me estaba regañando ya que preferí hacer esto en lugar de una estúpida base de datos en Access...eso no era en nada importante! DD:

Dentro de la Poll que había hecho...lo diré a pesar de que se supone que no debería~ uwu Momoi x Kuroko va ganando con seis votos, y es por ello que en éste capítulo por fin decidí introducir un poco esa relación c: Si quieren que eso cambie, están invitados a votar x3 La poll la quitare hasta MUUUCHO después, de eso estoy segura ._.!

El siguiente episodio quizá haya un poco de Twist o cambien algunas cosas, pero ya sé como continuarlo! c: Nuevos personajes harán aparición, y aun tengo en duda si introducir a más miembros de la KnS~...yup, difícil decisión ._.;

Y cómo sabrán...creo(?), estoy un tanto muy ocupada últimamente :c De tonta y valín me metí a cursos de Alemán, y honestamente, no entiendo nada x'D Y eso hace que llegue a mi casa como hasta las 7 de la tarde, y luego deberes escolares DD: Creanme, llevo dos semanas en esa onda y estoy sufriendo ;w;

Regresando al Fic~...en mucho creo que no fue la gran cosa, yo no siendo capaz de plasmar bien mis pensamientos y el suspenso que debía de estar ahí no siendo del todo suspenso, tampoco viéndome capaz de plasmar bien las emociones y sentimientos de cada personaje ;-; Siento que he fallado, y por la maldita tentación de querer actualizar algo, no me está importando en mucho a pesar de que debería...FUCK...

Este episodio estará sostenido a cambios de ser que no les guste ;-; Por favor, sean honestos(?).

Bueno, dejare esto ya~

Gracias por leer! nwn

PD...honestamente, no sé escribir escenas de suspenso TTwTT Tendré que mejorar en ese detalle...~

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
